Factions
Catholic Command Structure ' ' Grand Master Target Unkown - Chosen of Christ, Master of Crusade Lv. 20 HP: 125 Saves: AB:13/PE:5/ME:6/ES:6/TS:7/LS:5/AC:-4 Skills: Grand Templar ' ' High Marshals: ' ' Mikeal Trémaux - Marshal of Atalix, Warleader of Central Cluster Campaign Lv. 17 HP: 97 Saves: AB:11/PE:5/ME:6/ES:6/TS:7/LS:5/AC:1 Skills: See Hell Walkers Willing to work with Ad Astra, Main Opponent is Despair. Physically resembles a templar of old. Has the Hell Walker mutations. Almost seven feet tall our of armour and is built very well. Has his right canine carved with a cross. Wears a cross on the outside of his armour that has a blue gemstone that glimmers in the moonlight a deep blue. Dark blonde hair, No facial hair. Eyes are a oddly discolored sapphire colour. Armour is very angular plated power armour. Coloured white with red crosses about it. Power exhaust of the armour is a deep crimson red. His hammer is named Oath Forger and is a two handed Thunder Maul. 2d12 10 ft radius shockwave. ' ' Isaac Cromwell - Marshal of Halia, Warden of the The Holy Land Lv. 17 HP: 57 Saves: AB:8/PE:9/ME:8/ES:6/TS:4/LS:7/AC:4 Skills: High Priest Balanced against other factions. Favours no one other than the children of god. A smaller more timid man, hardly reaching 5 feet tall. Thin and frail, skin seems very pale and faint. An ex scientist of the Ad Astra corporation but left due to some religious revelation. After his dismissal from Ad Astra, he went missing for ten odd years. He came back to the public eye after halia was split and when the grand master reigned control of the system, he was appointed High Priest. While the other marshals are on crusades, Isaac protects the home front as well as establishes the structure of the faith. ' ' Horus carcedon - Marshal of fleet, Arch Angel of order of Heavens Lv. 17 HP: 57 Saves: AB:11/PE:5/ME:6/ES:6/TS:7/LS:5/AC:1 Skills: Navarch Equivalent Balanced against other factions. Hates xenos. Horus is a gruff and tough veteran of a company war. However as this war had scarred him he found the war was over mining rights. After this realization he had decided to find a greater purpose and discard his talents and past. This lead him to a holy journey to the corners of the sector, upon finding halia, he met a man, whom right now is only know as gods chosen. He was given faith and a new purpose, as such he took command of the catholic armada and began a warband unlike ever seen before. ' ' Ad Astra Command Structure Navarch Sythas Onasi - Navarch of Ad Astra, Leader of Ad Astra Lv. 20 HP: 125 Saves: AB:13/PE:5/ME:6/ES:6/TS:7/LS:5/AC:0 Skills: Navarch A veteran of the Yasmine Conflict and a Hardened war vet. Responsible for several atrocities, beginning of the VAP program and current admiral of the Ad Astra Armada. Physically officer like. Tall, straighten back, short jet black buzzed hair. Constantly wearing a clean black officers uniform as well as his wet work gloves which cover both his hands and kinetic wraps. Staunch face with a sharp narrow chin as well as sullen cheeks. Sythas embodies the perfect example of what a armada admiral. Also Hunted by the seven sins, Especially By Sin: Envy ' ' Ad Astra Higher Command: ' ' Thomas Carnegie - Hero of Thurid, Despair Consultant Lv. 17 HP: 42 Saves: AB:8/PE:9/ME:8/ES:6/TS:4/LS:7/AC:4 Skills: Cluster Fuck Righteous in nature, Refuses to work with Despair. Thomas is an ex Ad Astra Employee who put in his two weeks in the form of highjacking the Valhalla as it was still in its developmental stage. He did this by putting together a rag tag group of adventuring vagrants. Turns out the crew he picked up along the way we're none other then two of the sins: Despair and Wrath. However by the greatest stroke of bad and good luck, he also collected a lost founder of ad astra and Kenath Wills, the leader of the ISS. After their adventuring caused the tensions on the ship to skyrocket, a battle of epic proportions occurred on a lost dreadnaught under the command of Wrath. As Thomas fought for his life, it became clear he had to find a way to kill wrath if he we're to save millions of lives. As he prepared his plastique charger to blow the entire bridge, a psionic being had found and granted thomas a overcharged plasma rifle to shoot wrath with. Turns out thomas is a retard and threw the rifle at wrath thankfully having the same effect. Shortly after for his heroics and bravery, was given the title despair consultant and leadership position in the ISS.